1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat sink and a memory module using the heat sink, and more particularly, to a heat sink that can be applied to a semiconductor package, and a memory module using the heat sink.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the driving speed of a semiconductor package, for example, a ball array semiconductor package, is high resulting in a substantial amount of heat radiation. To maintain performance this heat generated in the semiconductor package must be dissipated. Also in general, a memory module in which a plurality of semiconductor packages (semiconductor chips) are mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) is used to increase memory capacity. Thus, since the packages of the memory module generate a lot of heat, a heat sink is generally used to dissipate heat to the outside.
The heat sink includes a first heat spreader formed as a thin layer on an upper surface of the PCB on which the plurality of semiconductor packages are mounted, and a second heat spreader formed on a rear surface of the PCB on which the plurality of semiconductor packages are mounted. The first and second heat spreaders face and contact the plurality of semiconductor packages mounted on the PCB to transfer the generated heat to the outside.
However, in a conventional heat sink, when the first heat spreader formed on the surface of the PCB and the second heat spreader formed on the rear surface of the PCB are coupled, a misalignment is commonly generated between the first heat spreader and the second heat spreader making automation very difficult.
In addition, the first and second heat spreaders are pressed against each other in the conventional heat sink when pressure is applied from the outside. Thus the first or second heat spreader contacts a circuit element formed on the PCB, for example, a capacitor, thereby generating a short circuit.